


When the Lights are Dim and Your Hands are Shaking

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack find a curious package in the Archives and soon find a purpose for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lights are Dim and Your Hands are Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just pure smut. It was written by a prompt and I’d love to know what you think of it!

Ianto often found himself drifting into his thoughts in such situations. It never failed to frustrate Jack beyond belief and that was the case now as well – he was struggling against his bonds like a wild thing, his gleaming eyes focused on Ianto's hands.

And what bonds they were. They’d found them in the Archives; devises of another time someone long before Ianto's time had documented. The ensemble consisted of a black metal rectangle – which Ianto had installed on the wall just above his bed – and two bracelets made of extremely powerful magnets. They fit perfectly around any wrist and, once they connected with the metal part, there was no moving them.

They’d taken to calling them ‘the magnet cuffs’ and just today Jack had offered to take them to Ianto's place so they could try them out.

“Patience,” Ianto soothed, one of his hands absently petting Jack’s thigh. “It’ll all be okay.”

Jack whimpered, his eyes clenched shut as he pressed further into the touch. His entire body was tight and trembling with anticipation and when he looked at Ianto again, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

“You promised you wouldn’t make me wait too long,” Jack murmured. His voice was quiet and muffled, as if he was hoping not to anger him as his sapphire eyes avoided Ianto’s. His chest was trembling with every breath. “What are you going to do to me?”

Ianto gave him a restrained smile. Jack was practically begging for the threats and promises he knew were to come, and Ianto was more than willing to oblige him. He leant in, letting his lips brush over the tender skin of Jack’s ear.

“I’m going to keep you tied up here until you’re nearly mad with need,” he vowed in a rough whisper that shook Jack from head to toe. “And I’m still going to keep you after that, draw your release from you when you’re so worked up that it almost hurts.” He pulled away so that he could look his lover in the eye and ghost his fingers tenderly over that magnificent jaw line. “And then I’m going to fuck you until you forget how to breathe.”

A small, drawn-out moan left Jack’s lips and Ianto had to suppress a shudder of his own at the sight of him. Jack loved dirty talk almost as much as Ianto himself did (which was the biggest reason as to why they were so prone to phone sex) and Ianto thrived on the aftereffects of it. He shifted closer again and lowered himself enough to be able to drag his tongue over Jack’s heaving chest, tracing each muscle, tasting and getting accustomed to the shape of it.

“Ianto, please,” Jack whispered, voice delightfully shaky.

“Please what?” Ianto hummed as his right hand slid down Jack’s body and palmed his cock lightly; his hand pressing against the head bluntly enough for Jack to hiss. “Please this?”

A shivery laugh followed. “That’s– that’s a good start, yeah.”

“That’s just a start, huh? Greedy,” Ianto teased.

“Apparently,” Jack retorted and strained his neck forward. “Come ‘ere so I can kiss you.”

Under almost any other circumstances, Ianto would have scolded him and told him to be quiet. As it was, he was rather eager to get that kiss as well.

Jack _melted_ under his hands. One of the things Ianto loved so much about him was how responsive he was to any touch, and this was a perfect example of it. He felt almost boneless in Ianto’s arms despite the fact that his arms were still plastered against the wall and his position couldn’t be in any way comfortable.

Ianto ended the kiss before it could really deepen – much to Jack’s rather vocal frustration – and carded his fingers through Jack’s hair to calm him down. “How are you doing?” He asked and he knew by the way Jack looked at him that he’d understood him perfectly – that particular question wasn’t a part of the game.

“Fine,” he said and Ianto got momentarily distracted by the way his ridiculously pink lips parted on a shallow breath. “But if we could, you know, speed things up a bit, I wouldn’t mind.”

Ianto allowed himself a small chuckle as he petted Jack’s hair, feeling the silky strands under his fingers. There was something about this that made him oversensitive to any sensation thrown at him. “You wouldn’t mind or you need it?” he asked. There was distinct difference, usually, but now he knew that he himself was more than ready for the main treat and he’d do what Jack wanted him to regardless of the Captain’s answer.

Jack seemed to think about that for a second. “I wouldn’t mind,” he decided at last and Ianto gave him a smile in reward.

 “I’m so proud of you,” he confided and Jack lowered his head in uncharacteristic bashfulness. “I just need you to know that.”

“Thank you,” Jack said; the smile he answered Ianto with strangely innocent. He seemed genuinely happy to have pleased him and Ianto kissed him again – chastely, mostly in gratitude.

“No, thank _you_ ,” he stressed. “And if what you want is to start now, then we’re starting now.”

And with that, he slid himself down Jack’s body until he was practically lying on his front with Jack’s cock inches from his face. He looked up to see his lover stare down at him, his entire body flushed and gleaming with sweat, the muscles of his upper arms prominent because of his restraints. It was in moments like this that Ianto could fully appreciate just how beautiful Jack was, especially with his eyes half-closed and dark with desire.

Before anything of his thoughts could slip out – Ianto had embarrassingly little control over his mouth mid-coitus – he lowered his head again and took Jack into his mouth.

“God, Ianto, yes!” If things were even a little bit different, Ianto would have fussed over everything that his neighbours could hear through the thin walls of his bedroom. Jack tended to be quite vocal in bed – or, well, wherever they happened to be – and he didn’t tend to hold back out of consideration for others. “Just like that!”

 _Too_ vocal, sometimes. Ianto tried to fight off the ridiculous blush that he could feel coming. Going down on Jack seemed to be no problem, but _talking_ about it? That did him in.

Ianto swirled his tongue around the head and Jack bucked up, his thighs clamping down on Ianto's shoulders, which made him groan in turn. Almost anyone else would have found this position highly uncomfortable, but to him, it was the most intimate thing he could imagine. Seeing – and, in this case, feeling – someone’s raw passion had never failed to make him feel in seventh heaven and now was no exception.

“Ianto,” Jack gasped, his voice high-pitched and hoarse. “Ianto, please, I’m going to...”

Ianto looked up through his lashes, challenging him to do his worst - which, as always, Jack was most happy to do. Ianto pulled back just a fraction and let his lover thrust up as much as he could in his restraints. Ianto moaned sympathetically, the sound and taste and feel of Jack almost too much for him to handle.

Luckily for him, it didn’t take long. Just a few seconds later, Jack was coming thickly down his throat and Ianto pulled away, sitting up on his knees and trying to shuffle closer to Jack again. His body wasn’t quite ready to cooperate, but it didn’t matter – after all, he was going to get his own turn rather sooner than later.

Jack seemed to be on the same page. “What about you?” he asked softly as Ianto kissed him to let him taste himself on his lips.

“Don’t worry,” Ianto quipped. “Your time in those things,” he added, nodding to the magnet cuffs with a wicked smile, “is far from over.”


End file.
